The New Gods
by Percabeth 4eva1
Summary: After the giant war, Zeus decides to retire and takes Hera with him. However, his last act as king made the Percy and Annabeth the immortal king and queen of the gods, the rest of the 7 Olympians and Nico, Reyna and Thalia minor gods. Read to see how this all plays out.
1. Chapter 1

Major Gods

Percy- god of the earth, freshwater, heroes, demigods, loyalty, swordsmanship, courage and leadership. Husband of Annabeth and replacement of Zeus as king of the gods. Sacred animal- the gorilla for its strength, yet caring nature towards its brethren and its protectiveness. Symbol of power- riptide. Home- Mount Olympus. Cabin appearance and # at Camp Half Blood- #21 and the cabin is earthen green with an image of a gorilla holding Riptide over the door. Inside, there is a statue of Percy wearing ancient Greek battle armor, wearing a bronze crown, wielding riptide in one hand and a gorilla in the other. Roman form- Percy. Temple at Camp Jupiter- Open aired version of his cabin. Demigod children- none, loyal to his wife.

Annabeth- goddess of thoughts, construction, architecture, pride, perseverance, and wits. Wife of Percy and replacement of Hera as queen of the gods. Sacred animal- the tiger for its cunning, strength and intelligence of its area. Symbol of power- bone sword. Home- Mount Olympus. Cabin appearance and # at camp half blood- #22 grey with a picture of tigers above the door. Temple at Camp Jupiter- open aired version of her cabin. Demigod children- none, loyal to her husband.

Jason- god of the skies (after the war, Zeus decided he was too weak to remain king, so he and Hera retired, leaving Percy and Annabeth as King and Queen of Olympus and Jason as the god of the sky), winds, lightning, honor, strength and storms. Husband of Piper. Sacred animal-the eagle for its courage, no fear and strength. Symbol of power- gladius. Home- Mount Olympus. Cabin appearance at Camp Half-blood- bright sky blue with lightning images and clouds. Temple at camp Jupiter- open aired version of his cabin. Demigod children- 2 couldn't help himself.

Piper- goddess of charm, persuasion, peace, inner beauty, sexuality and pleasure. Wife of Jason. Sacred animal- the hawk, for its grace, and beauty. Symbol of power- Katropolis. Home- Mount Olympus. Demigod children- none, she is loyal to her husband and while she doesn't show it, she hates his demigod children. Cabin at camp half-blood- deep blue with words of persuasion carved in.

Leo- god of fire, mechanics, technology, blacksmiths and forges. Husband of Calypso. Sacred animal- the phoenix for its fiery personality. Symbol of power- fire, or war hammer. Home- Mount Olympus. Demigod children- none. Cabin at Camp Half Blood- bright orange machine shop. Temple at camp Jupiter- open-aired version of his cabin, only this is where all roman weapons are created.

Calypso (She was made an Olympian goddess with new domains) - goddess of freedom, fairness and punishment. Wife of Leo.

Frank- god of animals, war service, line of duty and tactics. Husband of Hazel. Sacred animal- all of them. Symbol of power: bow and arrow. Home – Olympus. Demigod children- none. Cabin at camp half-blood- red with animals carved into it.

Hazel- goddess of precious metals, gems, minerals, the underearth, cavalry, the Mist and defensive magic and resurrection. Wife of Frank. Sacred animal- the panther for its cunning and grace and Arion. Symbol of Power- cavalry sword. Home- Olympus. Demigod children- none. Cabin at Camp Half-Blood- It's dark with golden platforms, silver columns and the whole place was covered with gems.

Minor Gods

Nico- god of darkness, Elysium, spirits of the blessed, and the rewarded dead. Husband of Reyna. Sacred animal- the lion for the fact that it is feared and hunts at night. Symbol of power- stygian sword. Home- the underworld (though he has a palace on Olympus.) Cabin at camp half-blood- no cabin. Temple at Camp Jupiter- black with columns and braziers lit with greek fire and there was an altar for which the romans used to place offerings to the god to try to assure their way into the god's domain. Demigod children- none.

Reyna- goddess of protection, defense and power. Wife of Nico. Sacred animal- the wolf for its leadership and hunting in a pack. Symbol of power- to roman daggers. Home- the underworld with her husband. Cabin at camp half-blood- no cabin. Temple at Camp Jupiter- red with an altar for the romans to go to pray for the goddess to protect them during times of war. Demigod children- none.

Thalia- goddess of the moon, stars, constellations, archery, and virginity. Maiden lieutenant goddess of Artemis. Sacred animal- the snowy owl. Symbol of power- Aegis, bow and arrow. Home- the Hunters. Cabin at Camp Half-blood- no cabin or temple.


	2. Chapter 2

"You summoned us Zeus?" Percy asked as he and Annabeth entered the throne room.

"Yes, as you can see, ever since the giant war, my strength has been leaving me." Zeus said and this was true, for the god's black hair had turned white and his posture was slumped over.

"What does that have to do with us?" Annabeth asked

This time, Hera answered. "My husband and I have decided to retire peacefully, for even I must admit that we are getting too old to continue ruling."

"So?" Percy asked

"Before we can retire, we must choose our successors, that being the 2 of you." Zeus explained.

"But we aren't even gods." Annabeth said.

"You are now." Zeus said.

Before either of them could object, Zeus said "As my last order as King of the gods, I Zeus, god of the skies, make Perseus Jackson the god of the earth, freshwater, heroes, demigods, loyalty, swordsmanship, courage and leadership and Annabeth Chase the goddess of thoughts, construction, architecture, pride, perseverance, and wits."

* * *

Once they had been made gods, Zeus called for the rest of the Olympians to gather to make the announcement.

When the other gods arrived, Apollo, being the god of prophecy, knew what was about to happen.

"My fellow gods, as I'm sure you know, I have grown weaker since the giant war, so, Hera and I have decided to retire peacefully." Zeus said

"But who will lead us?" Athena asked.

"We made Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase immortal gods and they have been selected to replace us as King and Queen of Olympus." Hera said.

If it had been anyone else, the gods would've broken out arguing, but they all agreed that Percy and Annabeth had what it took to rule the gods, for they have gained the respect of all the gods, even Artemis, Athena, Dionysus, Hades and Ares.

And with that, Percy and Annabeth appeared out of nowhere.

"Percy Jackson, the gods have agreed to make you their leader, do you accept this role?" Zeus said

"I do." Percy said.

"Do you swear to make rulings that will not just benefit yourselves, but all of the gods?" Zeus asked

"I do." Percy repeated.

"Very well, the throne of the gods is yours." Zeus said and with that, he rose and Hera rose from their thrones and shimmered away.

All the gods looked at their new king and queen (While Annabeth wasn't sworn in, as Percy's girlfriend and future wife, she is automatically the queen). Percy and Annabeth grew in size and walked towards the 2 head thrones.

When Percy sat down is Zeus's old throne, it changed until he was sitting in a comfortable earth green lounge chair throne with the symbols of both camps carved into the armrests and had a built in sword holster which he slid riptide into. When Annabeth sat down in Hera's old throne, it changed until she was sitting in a lounge chair throne that was grey and had a file system to keep architecture blueprints.

"Do you all pledge your loyalty to us as your new king and queen?" Percy asked, wanting to be sure he and Annabeth would be accepted by the other gods.

Poseidon rose and said "I swear my loyalty to our new king and queen."

Athena rose and did the same. She was then followed by Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, Demeter, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Artemis and finally Ares.

Percy smiled and said "First order of business is to determine a sky god, agreed."

All the gods nodded in agreement.

"Any suggestions." Annabeth asked

"What about my brother Jason Grace, he has proven himself worthy." Athena suggested.

"Why don't we just make all of the 7 immortal Olympians?" Artemis said

"Do we agree to make all the remaining members of the 7 Olympians and a few other choice demigods that helped our victory minor god?" Annabeth asked

All the gods raised their hands in approval.

"Summon the 7, Nico Di Angelo, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano and Thalia Grace to Olympus." Percy said.

Artemis and Hermes nodded and then disappeared.

When the summoned demigods arrived at Olympus, they were surprised to see Percy and Annabeth sitting in the head thrones.

Once everything had been explained to them, Percy said "The first matter we had to attend was who would replace Zeus as the god of the sky and Jason, we decided that it would be you."

Jason was surprised but nodded.

"Besides the skies, I have decided to make you the god of a few other things." Percy said.

"What?" Jason asked

"I Percy, god of the earth and king of the gods make Jason Grace the god of the skies, winds, lightning, honor, strength and storms." Percy said and Jason felt the power surge through him.

"Then why did you summon the rest of us here?" Piper asked

"We have decided to make you, Jason, Leo, Frank and Hazel Olympians and make Nico, Reyna and Thalia minor gods for the contributions they made during the war." Annabeth explained.

Percy nodded and said "I Percy, god of the earth and king of the gods, make Piper Mclean the goddess of charm, persuasion, peace, inner beauty, sexuality and pleasure, Leo the god of fire, mechanics, technology, blacksmiths and forges, Frank Zhang the god of animals, war service, line of duty and tactics, and Hazel Levesque the goddess of precious metals, gems, minerals, the underearth, cavalry, the Mist and defensive magic and resurrection."

All of a sudden 5 thrones grew out of the ground from the palace floor. The one next to Hermes was bright blue and had an eagle perched on top. Jason's throne. The throne that raised next Dionysus's was pale blue seat with persuasive words carved into it. Piper's throne. Next to the Jason's throne was a red throne that had several animals carved into it. Frank's throne. Next to Piper's throne, was a gold throne that was covered with gems and words of magic were carved into it. Hazel's throne. Finally, next to Frank's throne was a fiery orange throne that had about a million tech features built into it. Leo's throne.

"Nico I have spoken to your father and he agreed to this. I Percy, god of the earth and king of the gods, make Nico di Angelo the minor god of darkness, Elysium, spirits of the blessed, and the rewarded dead, Reyna Ramirez- Arellano the minor goddess of protection, defense and power and Thalia Grace the minor goddess of the moon, stars, constellations, archery, and virginity." Percy said.

Once this was complete, Annabeth asked "Is there any other business that needs to be attended to?"

All of the gods shook their heads and Percy said "Very well, meeting adjourned."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, when Percy woke up, he thought he had just had the strangest dream. Zeus retired and left him and Annabeth king and queen of Olympus. When he got a good look around the bedroom, he realized that it wasn't a dream. He rolled over to see his beautiful fiancée sleeping next to him. (It's actually been a year since the giant war and they both 18.)

Percy kissed her nose and Annabeth's eyes fluttered open.

"So that wasn't a dream." Annabeth said.

"Nope, we are really the king and queen of the gods." Percy said.

Annabeth smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

* * *

After they got dressed, Percy and Annabeth decided to explore their new palace.

"Okay, this place needs some major redesigning." Percy said, since there too many statues of Zeus and Hera.

Annabeth nodded in agreement.

Within an hour, they have turned the palace into their dream home.

"Perfect." Annabeth said, for now right up in front, there was a statue commemorating the 7's victory over Gaia and the giants.

"Of course it is, you designed it." Percy said, kissing his queen's cheek.

Annabeth blushed and said "Thanks, but why don't we go for a walk on Olympus and get some nectar from one of the cafes."

Percy smiled and said "If that is what my queen wants, than that is what she will get."

Annabeth smiled.

* * *

When they arrived at one of the cafes, Percy ordered 2 glasses of nectar for them and then sat down next to his girl.

Annabeth smiled and kissed him as their nectar arrived.

"How are you adjusting?" Percy asked

"Easily." Annabeth said.

"So, do you want to change the wedding plans at all?" Percy asked, since they were getting married in about a month.

"I think that really all we need to do is move the wedding to Olympus and I'm sure all the gods will want to attend since we are the king and queen." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle marrying Kelp Head." Thalia asked as she, Hazel, Reyna and Piper helped Annabeth prepare for her wedding day.

"Don't make me regret asking you to be my maid of honor." Annabeth said with chuckle.

"Sorry, I know that you and Percy will be very happy together." Thalia said to the queen of the gods.

"It's fine, but anyway, I can't believe that this day is finally here." Annabeth said.

"Where's Percy taking you on your honeymoon?" Piper asked

"We're spending a couple of weeks in Athens and then Percy said he's taking me to Paris for a month and take a cruise in the Mediterranean in between." Annabeth said.

"Sounds romantic." Hazel said as she adjusted her friend's veil.

"It is." Annabeth agreed with her fellow Olympian.

* * *

As Percy waited for the ceremony to begin, he looked down both sides of the aisle. On his side were his mother, Paul (who were allowed to Olympus under special circumstances), father, Amphitrite, Triton, Leo, Palaemon, Leucothea, all the other sea gods and all of his friends from camp half blood and camp Jupiter. On Annabeth's side was her father, stepmother and stepbrothers,(same conditions), mother, her siblings, her Aunts Artemis, Nemesis, Persephone (along with Hades), Eileithyia, Hebe, her Uncles Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus, and the others besides Ares who wasn't invited.

Standing next to him were his groomsmen, his best man Tyson, along with Jason, Nico and Frank.

Once Annabeth had reached the altar, Aphrodite said "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness these 2 gods become joined in holy matrimony."

After the vows had been read, Aphrodite looked towards Percy and asked "Do you, Lord Perseus, take Lady Annabeth to be your lawfully wedded wife and queen for the rest of eternity?"

"Yes, of course I do." Percy said, looking towards the love goddess like she was crazy to assume otherwise.

"And do you, Lady Annabeth, take Lord Perseus to be your lawfully wedded husband and king for the rest of eternity?" Aphrodite than asked the queen of the gods.

"I do." Annabeth said.

"Then, by the powers vested in me by Lord Zeus and Lord Perseus, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Aphrodite said.

Percy smiled as he raised his queen's veil and then kissed her passionately. Annabeth smiled as she began to kiss back.

When they broke apart, wedding rings had appeared on their hands.

"I introduce to you all, Lord and Lady Jackson." Aphrodite said.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason and Piper were taking a walk through Olympus when Piper noticed that Leo was exiting his forge pretty sadly.

"You keep going; I'll meet you back at your place." Piper said

Jason just nodded and headed back to his palace.

* * *

When she caught up to Leo, she asked "Leo, what's wrong."

"Nothing." He said.

"Come on, I'm also the goddess of longing (forgot to mention that.), and I know you're missing someone." Piper said

Leo knew that since this was Piper's department, he couldn't do anything to lie to her, so he just decided to be honest.

"Okay, yes, there is someone out there, but you don't need to know." Leo said.

"Leo, tell me, or I'll make you tell me." The goddess of persuasion said.

"Fine, remember when Khione shot me off the Argo 2?" Leo asked

Piper nodded

"Well, I landed on this island in the middle of nowhere, but I met this girl, well, this goddess and at first we couldn't stand each other, but eventually, I began to develop feelings for her and I'm pretty sure she did for me. Then, before we left, we kissed. I made a promise to come back for her, but now I don't know how." Leo said.

"Leo, why don't you..." Piper began.

"The island is the girl's prison; I'd have to get Percy and Annabeth's permission to free her." Leo said.

"That doesn't mean you can't go and stay with her until they get back from their honeymoon, I'll IM you when they do." Piper said.

"That's a good idea, thanks." Leo said.

Piper smiled and walked away.

Once he was alone, Leo closed his eyes and concentrated on Ogygia and pictured himself on it.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was standing on Ogygia.

Leo smiled and began to search for Calypso.

When he found her, she was doing some work in her garden.

"Want some company?" Leo asked

Calypso looked up and nearly lost her breath when she saw him.

"Leo, how did you get here?" Calypso asked.

Leo explained how Zeus and Hera stepped down, making Percy and Annabeth king and queen of the gods and how he was made a god.

"So can you free me?" Calypso asked

"Not yet, but when Percy and Annabeth get back from their honeymoon, I'll talk to them and testify for your release, until then, if it's okay with you, I'd like to stay here." Leo said.

"You want to live here with me." Calypso asked

"Is that okay with you?" Leo asked

"Of course. Let me show you in." Calypso said as she led him towards her cave.

* * *

"I'm sure my cave doesn't compare to your palace on Olympus." Calypso said when the tour is complete.

"It's not as big or high tech, but it's nice." Leo agreed as he kissed Calypso's cheek, causing her to blush.

"Leo, once I am free, where will I stay, I have no palace." Calypso asked

"You can stay with me in mine." Leo insisted.

"If you are certain it will not put you out." Calypso said.

"You're letting me stay here until for a few months, it's the least I can do." Leo insisted.

Calypso smiled and noticed the sun was setting and then said "We better get to bed."

Leo smiled as Calypso led him to her bedroom.

* * *

When they climbed into her bed, Leo smiled and hesitantly wrapped his arm around her waist, prompting smile on his girl's face.

"You can pull me a little closer." Calypso said.

Leo grinned as he pulled Calypso into his body as close as he could. As he gazed into her deep dark almond eyes and he felt her gaze into his brown ones.

"I love you Calypso." Leo said.

"I love you to Leo." Calypso as she put her head down on his chest.

Leo smiled and gently kissed her forehead and then fell asleep himself.

* * *

Leo had been living on Ogygia for about 2 months when Piper finally IM'd him that Percy and Annabeth were back.

"I'll be back soon babe, I promise." Leo said as he quickly kissed his girlfriend's cheek and then flashed back to Olympus.

* * *

"You wanted to see us?" Percy asked when Leo entered the throne room.

"Leo, we know you've living on Ogygia." Annabeth said

Leo nodded and the said "I realize this and the reason for that is I have fallen in love with Calypso and I came here to ask you to let me set her free."

Percy glanced towards Annabeth who looked like she was about to blow a fuse.

"Annabeth, you have nothing to worry about you have my heart." Percy said.

"Fine, I suppose that in order to balance out the council, we should make her an Olympian, but Leo, you shall see to it that your girlfriend does not try to make any advancement on my husband." Annabeth grumbled.

Leo nodded

"Then it is done, from this point forward, Calypso will be able to leave Ogygia." Percy said, waving his hand.

"Thank you, you won't regret this." Leo said right before he flashed out.

* * *

"I'm free." Calypso said.

"Yep, pack your stuff; I'm taking you back to my palace." Leo said kind of relieved to finally go home.

Calypso smiled.

* * *

Once all her things were packed, Leo waved his hand and all of a sudden they were standing in front of his palace.

"Welcome home Lord Leo, who is this women?" one of his automaton servants asked

"This is my girlfriend Calypso. You are to address as Lady Calypso and treat her the way you would me." Leo said firmly.

"Yes my lord, welcome my lady." The automaton said.

"Thank you." Calypso said, a little stunned at seeing all the technology.

"I know you'll have some have adjusting to the 21st century and I promise to help you in any way I can." Leo said, kissing her cheek.

Calypso smiled, right as there was a mild earth tremor.

"Percy wants to see us." Leo said.

"You promise you'll protect me from Annabeth." Calypso said with a chuckle.

"Promise." Leo agreed.

* * *

"You wanted to see us." Leo asked

Percy nodded and said "Calypso, it has come to our attention that there is a certain unbalance to the Olympian council and we would like you to fill it."

"I accept." Calypso said.

"In addition to this, we have decided to grant you brand new spheres of control." Annabeth said.

"I, Percy, god of the earth and king of the gods have decided to make Calypso goddess of freedom, fairness and punishment." Percy said

Calypso nodded as her own throne grew next to Hazel's and across from Leo's.

"Now please leave us before I change my mind." Annabeth grumbled and they both nodded and flashed out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Percy, something wonderful has happened." Annabeth said as her husband entered the parlor.

"What is it?" Percy asked

"I'm pregnant, we're having a baby." Annabeth said with a smile of joy on her face.

Percy smiled and asked "When will he or she be here?"

"This evening." His wife answered.

Percy smiled and said "Should I summon Eileithyia now or later?"

"When I start screaming at you about the pain, summon her." Annabeth said.

Percy chuckled

* * *

As she asked, the second Annabeth felt the contractions start, Percy sent out an earth tremor, summoning the goddess of childbirth to them.

"Lady Annabeth, it is an honor to assist you in giving birth." Eileithyia said.

"Thank you, how much longer do I have?" Annabeth asked, knowing that goddesses don't usually take as long as mortals do to deliver babies.

"Just a little bit longer." Eileithyia said as Percy entered their bedchamber.

"Our parents are on their way here." Percy said as he walked to his wife's side.

"I don't care, just as long as you're here." Annabeth said through gritted teeth.

Percy smiled as he took his wife's hand and began to kiss it.

When Annabeth finally gave birth, she promptly collapsed into the bed.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Percy asked softly.

"A beautiful baby girl." Eileithyia said as she handed the little goddess to her daddy.

"You look just like your momma, which is to say beautiful." Percy said as he kissed his daughter.

"Can I see her?" Annabeth asked as she sat up in bed.

Percy nodded and handed her their daughter.

Eileithyia stayed for a more minutes before she left them alone.

"She's precious." Annabeth said as she stroked her daughter's dark blonde hair.

"What should we name her?" Percy asked

"It has to be perfect like her." Annabeth agreed

"How about, Terrainia, it means of the earth." Percy asked, since he was the earth god.

Annabeth smiled and said "Terrainia, daughter of Percy and Annabeth, princess of Olympus, goddess of…?"

"Plans?" Percy suggested.

"I was thinking earthquakes." Annabeth said.

"How about both." Percy said.

"I can live with that." Annabeth said

Percy smiled as he kissed his daughters forehead and her powers flew into her body and settled in.

"Terrainia, goddess of planning and earthquakes." Annabeth said, right as their daughter opened her eyes.

Percy smiled to see that his daughter's eyes were grey with specks of green in them.

* * *

Once Terrainia's room was finished and she was down for the night, Percy sat down in his throne next to his wife and asked "Once she gets to that maturity, how should we have her trained?"

"Well, since you and I both have cabins at camp half-blood, we could ask Chiron to train her and then we could send her to Camp Jupiter for roman training." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled and said "Okay, we'll have her trained at the camps."

"You know, since our girl is asleep, we can go to our chambers and fool around for a little while." Annabeth said.

"As long as we remember to take precautions, I'm all for that." Percy agreed as he picked his wife up and carried her back to bed.

* * *

Jason had just returned to Olympus from earth, feeling particularly ashamed of what he had been doing. He'd had an affair with a mortal woman and cheated on Piper. But it wasn't like he planned on it. He had just been taking a walk through California and had met an incredible woman. One thing had led to another until he had found himself next to her in her bedroom.

"I know what you did on earth." Piper said with tears in her eyes.

"Piper, please, I never meant for it to happen." Jason said.

"How can you expect me to believe that?" Piper said

"Because the reason I was down on earth was this." Jason said as he took Piper's hand in his own and got down on one knee and said "Piper, I love you more than any other women or goddess alive. Will you be my wife?"

"Yes." Piper said.

Jason smiled as he made a ring appear out of nowhere and slid it onto his girl's finger.

"I'm sorry I ever had that affair, but I guess it was just my father's nature." Jason said.

Piper nodded and said "I forgive you, and while I know your father's nature that is in you will sometimes because you to have affairs with mortals please try to keep it under control."

"I will." Jason promised.

"And, while I will most likely hate any demigod children you might have, I suppose I can learn to accept them." Piper said.

"That is all I ask." Jason said as he kissed her passionately.

"Just promise me that you will always return to my side in bed." Piper said when they paused for air, even though Jason could've just summoned it to blow through his lips and into hers.

"I swear on the river Styx I will always return to your bedside." Jason said as they resumed kissing until they found their way into Jason's bed, naked and Jason on top of Piper.

Without another word between them, they made love for the first time and Jason had to say it was a thousand times better than any women could've given him, probably because Piper was the goddess of sexuality.

When they finished, Piper said "Just to warn you, if you ever do get to out of control with the mortals, I will curse you so that whenever you have sex any girl who is not me will be the most painful thing you've ever done."

"That won't happen." Jason assured his girl.

"It better not." Piper warned.

Jason kissed Piper's forehead and held her close as they fell asleep together.


	6. Chapter 6

Hazel was watching an old 1940's TV show on Hephaestus TV when she heard a knock on her door. Instead of sending a member of her staff to go get it, she decided to get it herself.

When she arrived, she was surprised to find a handsome god (not as handsome as Frank) waiting at her door. He seemed familiar and then Hazel realized that Hercules was standing at her door.

"What do you want?" Hazel asked

"Lady Hazel, back on your boat, your beauty captivated me like nothing I have seen before. With Hebe wanting me out of her life and you being a goddess, you are perfect, for Lady Annabeth is queen and married to Lord Perseus and Lady Piper bested me in battle, but you are a sweet kindred spirit. Would you allow me the honor to take you out for a glass of wine?" Hercules asked

Rather than saying yes, Hazel smacked him the face and said "Are you crazy, after you tried to kill my friends, not to mention I'm already seeing someone."

Hercules scowled and said "I would be a much better lover for you than any other god."

"Yeah right. Now leave me alone and if you try to pester me again, I will go to Percy." Hazel said, slamming the door in his face.

Rather than walking away, Hercules broke down the door, determined to have his way with Hazel whether she liked it or not.

Hazel drew her sword and tried to fight the god off but he was too strong and overcame her easily.

"Come on cupcake, why don't we take this to the bedroom." Hercules said.

"Let me go." Hazel said, although her defensive magic was useless as they approached her bedroom.

"Don't be like that." Hercules said as tied Hazel down to her bed with bronze chains that she couldn't escape of manipulate and then tore off her clothes.

"Frank help!" Hazel screamed, hoping Frank's hearing would be as good as a dogs and he'd hear her.

"Please, you think he can hear you from here." Hercules said, right before a huge bull broke through Hazel's wall.

"What." Hercules shouted as the bull turned into Frank.

"I'm the god of animals idiot. Now step away from my girl." Frank said, turning into dragon and blew fire at the god.

"Help me up." Hazel screamed.

Frank turned into a tiger and his super strong claws to break the chains.

Once she was free, Hazel pulled her sheets up around her body and manipulated the chains to tie Hercules down and restrain him.

"I got here as soon as I heard, did he touch you?" Frank asked as he looked over Hazel.

"No, but it's a good thing you got here when you did." Hazel said before she collapsed into Frank's arms.

* * *

When she woke up, Frank was standing over her, along with her father and brother.

"Dad, Nico, what are you?"

"Frank contacted us as soon as he got you back into your bed." Hades explained.

"Where's Hercules?" Hazel asked

"He is being held in the throne room of the gods, but they are waiting for you, Frank and Dad to get there before they start the meeting." Nico said.

"Just let me get dressed." Hazel said.

* * *

Once she was dressed, the 3 gods flashed into the throne room. Hazel took her throne between Piper and Calypso and across from Frank's and the meeting began.

"This meeting was called because Hercules attempted to rape one of the Olympian goddesses, Lady Hazel. We are here to determine the god's punishment for such an act." Percy said and all the gods nodded in agreement.

"I want him thrown into Tartarus for attempting to rape my daughter." Hades bellowed.

Percy looked towards the god of the underworld with the look that clearly read, shut up.

"Hazel, you are the victim here, would you please describe to us exactly what happened?" Annabeth asked the precious metal goddess.

"Of course." Hazel said as she gave the council the information they asked.

When she was done, Percy said "Do I hear a motion to move into a vote to send Hercules to Tartarus for his sentence."

Once all the gods nodded, Annabeth asked "All opposed?"

No hands went up.

"All in favor."

All hands went up.

"It is unanimous." Percy said as he pointed his sword at the prisoner, who vanished instantly.

"Meeting adjourned." Annabeth said and the other gods flashed out.

* * *

"What happened?" Nico asked

"Hercules got sent to Tartarus." Hazel said as she collapsed onto her bed.

"You okay?" Nico asked

"I'm fine, just tired." Hazel said

Nico nodded and left Hazel alone to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up, Hazel felt brand new, not like an almost rape victim.

When she entered her parlor, she was surprised to find Frank there waiting to see her.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Frank said

"No, it's okay, I'm just surprised." Hazel said.

"I talked to your dad and he agreed with me on something." Frank said.

"What?" Hazel asked

"I want you to move into my palace with me." Frank said

"Of course I will." Hazel said, kissing her boyfriend.


End file.
